


Girl's Love Fest

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot of Alyssa and Cindy during the Wild Things scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Love Fest

They begin to make out, holding each other naked. Cindy began to question why is she doing this...maybe if she talked into this? As her tongue sliding into the blonde's mouth and took full charge, she realized that this was normal. 

Their breasts started touching one another, therefore squeezing them together. They let out a sweet chuckle and exchanged a kiss between the two women. 

After the boob touch, they looked at each other. Then Alyssa sat on a bench and Cindy got under. Then she started to rub her pussy, moaning. Her speed is slow at first, getting her body rack with pleasure. Then she increased her speed, rubbing it harder and faster. Her orgasm is approaching, but she stopped to add a finger into her pussy and thrust it in and out. It wasn't that long before Alyssa came all over Cindy's face. 

After the orgasm, she started to recover. Then it was Cindy's turn and she got on the bench. Before she begin, she licked her fingers and starts to rub her pussy. Her fingers twirled all around her pussy, and vibrating it. 

"Go on, girl! Cum on my face!" Alyssa yelled.

"I'm trying!" She said, as she insert a finger inside her. Moaning, she add two more and thrust them deep. She founded that g-spot and rubs it, stimulating her body. It was three minutes before Cindy could stopped and then squirt all over Alyssa's face.

After she was done, Alyssa got up and kissed her. Then they broke the kiss and she brought out a dildo; it was 8-inch and red. 

"You're are going to like this one." Alyssa said, then she put the dildo into Cindy's pussy, slowly thrusting it in and out. The cum coming out of her pussy made it easier to slide it. She moaned loudly, not caring that the zombies could hear them or someone. 

She got Cindy into the doggy style position and continued thrusting the dildo into her pussy, but that didn't stop her from there; Alyssa moved her tongue all over Cindy's ass, then eating out her asshole. She moved the dildo deeper into her pussy as she continued to lick her asshole, stretching it out with her finger to get inside it. 

After a few minutes of licking the insides, she pulled away and got Cindy to sit back down, spreading her legs and Alyssa thrust the toy back into Cindy, who was moaning. 

Alyssa smiled, pressing her lips against hers, kissing her lovely as she slowly began to speed up thrusting. She broke the kiss as she began to get rougher. 

Then, after a few more minutes of thrusting, Cindy finally came, spraying her juices onto the sex toy. Afterwards, she pulled the dildo out of her and put it in her mouth, tasting the juices on the toy. Then Alyssa put the toy down and sat on the bench. "You know what to do."

Cindy nodded. But instead of using the sex toy, she lick along her slit, giving Alyssa some pleasure. Cindy slipped her tongue into her, causing the woman to moan as she began to lap at her lips, moaning at the taste. As she was doing that, she thrust her own fingers into her own pussy. 

She slipped a finger into her, wriggling it around as she licked her clit. Two more fingers were added and she thrust them hard. Then she wrapped her lips around the clit and suck it hard as she could. Alyssa then came very hard and Cindy gently lapped at her juices. 

Afterwards, she then starts to rest as Cindy continued to thrust her own fingers into her. It wasn't long before she came hard, spraying her juices into the floor. 

With that, she was relaxed and tired. She got on top of her and slowly began to rest. 

The two know that they could rest for a little bit before heading out and they soon fell asleep. 

 


End file.
